Sombras gélidas
by Snowdreams2511
Summary: Y fue entonces, sólo entonces, cuando decidió demostrar su valía. Aún contando con la ayuda de cierta criatura especial, haciéndole demostrar que no estaba sola...


Disclaimer: Ni Pokémon ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Agradezco grandemente que se tomen el tiempo de leer mis Fics, muchas gracias, querido público. Lo digo muy en serio ^^. Perdonen todo tipo de fallas, errores, equivocaciones o como quieran decirles. ¡Que lo disfruten!

…

-¡Cuidado!-.

-¿Eh, qué?-.

Y de pronto, una fuerte embestida impactó contra su cuerpo, dejándola al borde de la inconsciencia y muy herida. Sin embargo, por fortuna aún se mantenía consciente.

Una extraña silueta se adelantó hacia ella y luego de un ataque rápido de lo que parecía ser "Tinieblas", aquél Pokémon muerciélago salió disparado, impactando contra una enorme roca de la Cueva Helada en donde se encontraban.

La inocente chica frunció el ceño y en un intento fallido por levantarse del suelo gritó débil y casi inaudiblemente.

-T-Ten cuidado...-.

Sin embargo, la esfera de colores oscuros pareció ignorar aquellas palabras y en vez de preocuparse por si mismo, parecía estar más preocupado por protegerla de los enemigos. O eso era lo que se creía al verlo luchar con tanta devoción.

El Golbat que se había avalanzado a la chica de la nada procedió a atacar con Mordisco, pero el Pokémon gas de colores oscuros aprovechó la velocidad que tenía de ventaja y esquivó el ataque. Golbat acabó estrellandose contra otra roca, gruñendo con furia a los pocos segundos de haberse puesto en vuelo.

-¡Maldición, eso dolió! Ya veremos quien resulta ser vencedor, fantasmita inútil.

-¿Podrías dejar de hablar y atacar de una buena vez, Golbat? Hay que ver que me aburres cada vez más en los encuentros...Pelea con dignidad, ¡Y cállate!.

-Como digas...

Y de pronto se la nada, una corriente de aire comenzó a soplar y varias ondas afiladas impactaron contra el casi transparente cuerpo del Pokémon esfera oscuro, provocando que cayera al suelo por unos pocos segundos. Luego, se levantó y estuvo dispuesto a atacar con su Bola Sombras recién aprendido.

Finalmente Golbat cayó.

El fantasma esperó unos cuantos segundos, mirando con rencor a su contrincante y luego procedió a acercarse a la chica que observaba un poco asustada la batalla. Tenía pequeños moretones alrededor de su pequeño cuerpecito y sus manitas cubrían su boca al mismo tiempo en que sus ojos intentaban reprimir unas brillantes lágrimas.

-¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió débilmente mientras su rostro asustado se mantenía oculto entre sus manos, dejando escapar un discreto sollozo.

-Oye...No...No llores, todo está bien. Ya el peligro ha pasado y yo sigo de pie, ha resultado bastante sencillo, a decir verdad...

Ella retiró sus manos del rostro y lo miró aún con una brillante lágrima en su ojo derecho, mientras trataba de evitar tartamudear a causa de tanto susto acumulado dentro de sí misma tras haber sido casi devorada por aquella criatura tan vil en un momento de distracción accidental.

Pero era mucho más que evidente que la culpa había sido de ella, y sólo de ella por haberse adentrado a ese lugar tan lúgubre y peligroso cuando la verdad es que pertenecía a otra clase de hábitat en donde podía jugar tranquilamente.

-Es que...Eso fue muy rápido y me asusté muchísimo. Los Pokémon nocturnos como Zubat y Golbat me dan mucho miedo y digamos que yo no les agrado a ellos por mi diminuta forma corporal casi invisible y por ser tan cobarde.

-Mira a quien le hablas de ser casi invisible -Exclamó entre risas el Pokémon esfera- Todo está bien, pequeña...Confía en mi. Ahora deja de llorar, que te acompaño a la salida de este lugar...

-Está bien..- Asintió ella eliminando las pocas lágrimas atrapadas entre los bordes de sus ojos con sus pequeñas manitas y tratando de levantarse. Una vez de pie, comenzó a caminar, siendo seguida por el Pokémon de gases púrpura.

Una débil voz a sus espaldas le impidió continuar con su camino.

-Ugh...¿Adónde irás ahora?

-¿Qué?...

Golbat batió sus alas acelerando su movimiento cada vez más hasta haber quedado suspendida en el aire, mirando amenazantemente a la criatura que le había derrotado segundos atrás. El Pokémon esfera le dedicó una mirada de frívola y de rencor puro, a tal punto en que esto podía casi palparse en el aire. Y como era de esperarse, el silencio tan tétrico que había estado recorriendo cada minúscolo centímetro de la cueva, volvía a reinar en el ambiente y dejando algunas partículas de incomodidad en el ambiente. El silencio permaneció en el ambiente hasta que, luego de algunos segundos, la esfera tóxica rompió con él.

-El lugar a donde yo me dirija no es de tu incumbencia. Y se supone que ya no me molestarías más, Golbat. ¿Acaso nunca cumples con tu palabra?

-Oh, querido Gastly...Como se nota que aún no me conoces lo suficientemente bien como para saber que yo jamás abandono a mis presas..Sobretodo cuando me interesan de gran manera..

-Ya te he dicho que odio que me llames "Querido" -Hizo una mueca de disgusto- Y no soy tu presa, así que será mejor que vayas buscando otro desafío que no tenga que ver conmigo. No me tendrás jamás, pues haré todo lo posible por evadirte.

-Esa actitud tuya no me está agradando mucho, querido...Ni siquiera entiendo el por qué tuviste que interponerte entre esa chica y yo cuando estaba dispuesta a atacarla si no tenías nada que ver con eso...

-Porque esa pobre chica se notaba que era una pequeña Snorunt de la tribu Glalie del Glaciar Este cuya fuerza se veía a leguas que no era muy abundante. Con tan sólo un ataque ya habrías acabado con ella. Dime, Golbat, si acaso no tienes ni una pizca de vergüenza de tí misma. Atacar a una pobre niña sin contemplaciones ni remordimientos. Es un acto irremisible de maldad pura.

-Esa era la idea, Gastly...¿Qué te sucede? Normalmente no eres tan atento con los demás, cariño...

-Deja ya de ponerme sobrenombres cursis como ese -Le exigió con un poco más de potencia en su voz para luego moderar su volumen- Y lo que me suceda tampoco es de tu incumbencia, ya lárgate de aquí, Golbat, estorbas...

-Me iré de aquí -Su tono de voz se volvió soberbio- Pero no será la última vez que nos veamos, ten eso en mente...

-Como sea, no me importa...

Golbat emprendió su vuelo hacia la zona más oscura de la cueva luego de un odioso guiño. Al instante, Gastly avanzó en su camino, tratando de llegar hasta la chica que había ayudado minutos atrás.

Sorpresivamente, no habían pasado ni 3 minutos cuando ambos estaban nuevamente reunidos. Ella manteniendose cabizbaja y él guiándola hasta la salida de la cueva con ciertos aires de determinación alrededor de su cuerpo esférico liberador de gases tóxicos.

-Pensé que te había sucedido algo, me había preocupado por ti...

-No me sucedió nada -Agravó la voz. Al cabo de varios segundo, suavizó un poco sus facciones- Me preocupaba que te hubieses perdido otra vez dentro de esta enorme cúpula de roca y hielo...

-Afortunadamente no fue así -Rió ligeramente la pequeña con cierta inocencia y timidez en su voz- Dejé de caminar luego de darme cuenta de que te habías quedado atrás..

-Pues, buena chica...

Pero luego de eso, lo que parecía que iba a ser una amistosa conversación entre amigos, quedó sepultada en las profundidades de las arenas de la cueva, siendo reemplazada por un incómodo silencio entre ellos.

El se mantenían guiando el camino, mientras ella en silencio le seguía y continuaba inmersa en sus pensamientos.

Lo cierto era que se encontraba un poco desconfiada, luego de que Golbat la atacara, sus dudas iban acreciendo y su confianza en otros iba disminuyendo. Tal vez no era buena idea confiar en él como tal vez lo fuera, pero aún así, estaría alerta.

Sí, tal vez no fuera la más fuerte.

Tal vez sus ataques no causaran grandes daños a sus enemigos, pero al menos quedaría con la conciencia tranquila al saber que al menos intentó defenderse.

Finalmente, fantasma accedió a romper con lo que parecía una gélida convivencia de excursión. Habló para despejar aquél denso ambiente entre ambos. Si había algo que odiara mucho más que los silencios incómodos entre él y sus enemigos, era el silencio incómodo entre otras criaturas y él.

-Y a todas estas, niña...¿Qué estabas haciendo dentro de este lugar?

-Pues... -Comenzando a juguetear con sus manitos tratando de evadir la pregunta, cosa que resultaba totalmente inútil- ..La verdad es que todo fue por curiosidad..Y mis amigos en mi comunidad no dejaban de molestarme porque se supone que soy muy miedosa, así que decidí demostrarles que no siempre lo soy -Observó afligida hacia el suelo mientras caminaba y su mirada chocaba contra las pequeñas piedras que eran dejadas atrás con cada paso que daba- Pero al parecer no fue mi día de suerte..

-Hmm..Mal por ti, deberías recordar que no siempre eres lo que dicen los demás...

-Exacto, y fue mi error querer tratar de pasarme de valiente aún cuando sé que no lo soy. El problema es que veces me siento tan...Inútil por ser tan diminuta…

-No siempre tu tamaño determina tu fuerza, niña, recuerda eso -La observó por unos segundos y luego continuó caminando- Lo que te define es el tamaño de tu voluntad al querer demostrar lo que vales, y al adentrarte en esta macabra cueva de hielo sólo para refutar a lo que decían los demás de ti ya dice mucho...Eso es lo que importa

-¿De verdad lo crees?- Preguntó con sus ojitos brillantes mientras un centelleo de emoción invadía cada minúscula parte de ellos.

Gastly asintió, aún tratando de matener su seriedad. Sin embargo, no siempre lograba hacerlo y mucho menos teniendo a una criatura tan inocente ante él.

-Sí...

Una sonrisa se escapó de los labios de la pequeña, provocando que comenzara a pegar pequeños brinquitos, era impresionante ver que tanto entusiasmo podía venir en un empaque tan pequeño como lo era ella.

Pero todavía quedaba una pregunta que no dejaba de rondar por su cabeza. Y como todo niño pequeño e inocente, preguntó a su compañero para tratar de resolver sus incómodas dudas.

-Oye...

-...¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Gastly sin quitar su mirada del camino.

-Esa chica..La que me atacó hace poco...Pude escuchar un poco la charla que había entre ella y tú y..¿Acaso se conocen?

Un suspiro escapó de los labios de Gastly mientras se encontraba aún marcando su paso. Hablar del tema realmente le incomodaba, eso era evidente.

-Sí...La conozco...

-Te...¿Acaso te dijo el por qué me...Atacó?

-Golbat a veces es una chica desagradable a la que le gusta atacar y causar perjuicios a los demás. Siempre se avalanza sobre las presas que considera sencillas de cazar...Y al verte tan pequeña y distraída se avalanzó hacia ti porque vió la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo y que de seguro no tendrías mucha experiencia en las batallas...

-Y por poco salgo perdiendo...Qué miedo me ha dado eso..

-Lo sé..

Finalmente luego de algunos pasos más, la salida fue vislumbrándose poco a poco y cada vez más a un extremo de la cueva. Gastly no dejaba de caminar y su acompañante tampoco lo hacía.

-Allá está la salida, falta poco

La chica sonrió con plena felicidad, imposible de contener. Su entusiasmo era increíblemente contagioso y ni siquiera Gastly se salvaba de ser contagiado con él. En otras palabras, la pequeña pertenecía al diminuto grupo de criaturas que irradiaba cierta felicidad aún en las situaciones críticas.

-¡Genial, ya comenzaba a preocuparme!.

Cuando ambos estuvieron fuera finalmente, se dieron cuenta de que la noche había caído.

La luna adornaba el hermoso cielo estrellado y su resplandor iluminaba hasta el rincón más oscuro de la zona. Gastly pudo salir sin necesidad de ocultarse de la luz solar, puesto a que siempre solía aparecer en las noches.

La chica sonrió y se acercó a Gastly.

-¡Al fin, creí que jamás saldríamos de esa horrible cueva! Mira, me he tardado tanto que ya el sol se ocultó. Debe ser casi de madrugada...

Gastly la miró con una sonrisa en su rostro, con sus dos colmillos sobresaliendo de su boca.

-Así es, ¿No deberías regresar a casa ahora, pequeña?

La chica lo pensó varios segundos y luego negó.

-Hmm, no lo creo...No tengo ganas de regresar aún..

-Pero, ¿Y tus padres?

-Siempre me escabullo en la madrugada sin que se den cuenta, jijiji...

-Está bien -Rió Gastly- "La verdad es que te pareces mucho a mi cuando era mucho más pequeño"

Ella lo miraba sonriente demostrando cierto aspecto tierno, aún más tierno que el que solía poseer de costumbre. Y al observar ciertos ojitos tan brillantes, Gastly no pudo evitar sentir compasión, e incluso, cierto sentimiento de afecto hacia ella.

¿Afecto proviniendo de Gastly? ¿Y además, hacia una criatura extraña? ¡No, definitivamente algo andaba mal!

-Oye, ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora que te he ayudado a salir de la Cueva Helada?

-No lo sé, supongo que mirar el cielo y disfrutar del sereno nocturno...No tengo nada que hacer y como te dije, no quiero volver a casa aún...¿Qué harás tú?

-Pues... -Meditó por unos cuantos segundos y luego cerró sus ojos un poco apenado- La verdad es que no tengo nada que hacer..

-¿En serio?¿Pero que los fantasmas no salen a divertirse en las noches con sus amigos.

Afligido, bajó su mirada tratando de eludir la de la chica. Estaba apenado y no quería demostrarlo, aunque tampoco fuera muy bueno disimulando.

-No tengo amigos, pequeña…Estoy solo -Una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Los ojos de la chiquilla se abrieron de golpe tan drásticamente, que estuvieron apunto de salir de sus cuencas.

-¿No tienes amigos?¿Es en serio? ¡Pero si eres muy agradable! No entiendo…

-No siempre logro hacer amistades nuevas...

-¿Y tu familia? Al menos, buena parte de ella debe ser tu amiga.

-No tengo familia, pequeña.

Ella pegó un grito al cielo que pudo escucharse por los alrededores del sitio en donde se encontraban ambos.

-¿No tienes familia tampoco? ¿Y cómo le haces para no aburrirte o deprimirte? Eso es algo un poco…Triste.

Gastly asintió ahora un tanto decaído. Era muy evidente que el tema le había destrozado los ánimos y estaba muy seguro de que rompería con el tema tan pronto como le fuera posible.

-Lo sé pequeña, pero supongo que ya es cuestión de costumbre..Las criaturas como yo no somos muy afortunadas al momento de ganar compañía…No tengo amigos…Y supongo que tampoco los tendré…

Pero luego de escuchar tales palabras viniendo de boca del mismísimo Gastly, ahora era la chiquilla que le acompañaba quien sintiera cierta sensación de culpa, compasión ytristeza hacia él.

Y como si de buen acto de reflejo se tratase, trató de colocar una de sus pequeñas manitos sobre el intangible cuerpo flotante del fantasma tratando de reconfortarlo. Aún siendo una chiquilla, se había dado cuenta de que era algo duro. Lo miró sonriente con una mirada triste y luego se acercó un poco más a el.

-Ahora tienes una…

-Y entonces, cuando escuché que me gritaste en el momento en el que casi resulto ser deborada por esa espantosa criatura, me distraje -Contaba la chica recostada de un árbol mientras que Gastly la escuchaba atentamente, levitando hacia un lado de ella. Ambos estaban perdidos mirando al precioso estanque que tenían en frente en donde sus aguas reflejaban los hermosos astros que el cielo presentaba. Era un elemento hermoso que complementaba el bellísimo campo en donde reposaba.

Y las brisas soplaban con cierta travesura surcando por el ambiente en forma de pétalos de flor mientras que el centelleo cósmico alumbraba cada centímetro del prado.

No había una noche más idónea para contemplar las llanuras de las lejanías floreadas.

Era simplemente precioso.

-Aunque, siendote honesta...- Continuó- Creo que estando distraída o no hubiese perdido contra ella...No siempre acostumbro a pelear con otros Pokémon a menos que sean los chicos que viven en mi Tribu...

Gastly rió ante el comentario.

-Suerte que llegué a tiempo...

-Sí...

-Por cierto, ¿De dónde vienes o eres?

-¿Qué?

-Que de dónde vienes o eres. No es muy frecuente toparse con alguien de tu especie por aquí, ¿Sabes?

-Bueno...Es porque no soy de aquí. La verdad es que habito en una tribu, la Tribu Gélida del este, ¿La conoces?

-Ah, sí -Asintió Gastly dedicandole una mirada- Supongo que perteneces a la Tribu Glalie del Glaciar Este.

-Correcto, y mi nombre es Snorunt -Sonrió ella. Gastly le devolvió la sonrisa.

-"Tal y como sospechaba" -Pensó- Yo soy Gastly, y lo que he oído de tu comunidad han sido sólo cosas buenas -Sonrió mostrando una leve impresión en su rostro

-Dicen que los guerreros de esa tribu son tan feroces, que muchos de sus contrincantes han caído abatidos en los combates que han realizado con ellos...Aunque dan un poco de miedo, por favor, no te ofendas...

-No, está bien, estás en lo cierto -Snorunt rió- Pero eso sucede al tratar de ganar el dominio sobre nuestras tierras.

-¿A qué te refieres? -Le preguntó Gastly un tanto confundido. Todo aquél tema que involucrara asuntos territoriales casi siempre le resultaban enredadizos y nunca acababa entendiendo algo.

-Verás, nuestra Comunidad lleva instalada sobre la montaña Gélida desde hace varias generaciones -Excalmó dejando escapar un suspiro- y, se sabe que la zona en donde nos encontramos ubicados es una zona muy reclamada y alabada por muchos gracias a la abundante vegetación y recursos mineros que yacen en nuestro territorio. Nuestros adversarios, en cambio, viven en distintas zonas que, al parecer, son deficientes en ciertos aspectos, de recursos minerales.

-¿Quieres decir, que la razón por la que muchos buscan ganarse su territorio es por la abundante riqueza que hay en sus tierras?

-Exacto, y no sólo eso…

Gastly abrió sus ojos como platos.

-¿Ah?¿Hay más?¿Qué es?

Iba a hablar, pero cuando quiso pronunciar palabra alguna, sus manos fueron llevadas a su boca repentinamente, tratando de obstaculizar sus palabras. Luego de unos segundos, retiró sus pequeñas manitos de su rostro y en un gesto afligido miró a Gastly.

-Lo…Lo siento, Gastly. Tengo prohibido hablar de eso y por poco cuento uno de los más grandes secretos de mi hogar…Lo lamento, de veras…

Pero Gastly negó, aceptaba las disculpas, pero se negaba a seguir escuchándolas.

-Está bien, no quiero entrometerme…

-Ya tengo suficientes problemas como para dejar que mis padres me sigan lastimando con sus hirientes palabras…

-¿Hirientes palabras? No entiendo…-Expresó Gastly un poco apenado observando el triste rostro de la chica. Ella le regaló una débil sonrisa y luego procedió a juguetear con el pasto del suelo.

-Mis padres son muy estrictos, Gastly…¿Puedo llamarte así?

El fantasma asintió y seguidamente procedió a escuchar atentamente a la chica.

-Ellos…Creen que ya debería dejar de ser tan "inmadura", pero la verdad es que no sé que es eso.

"¿Desconoce el significado de Inmadurez? Es normal, tan sólo es una pequeña" Pensó. Snorunt continuaba hablando mientras su mirada era arrastrada por el suelo.

-Dicen que algún día seré la que reinará en la Tribu porque yo…Soy la Princesa de la Tribu Glalie actualmente, y están muy preocupados de que, luego de ser nombrada Líder, no logre dirigir bien a mi gente en el momento de batallar…Y pierdan todo lo que les costó años ganar…No tienes idea de cuánto me gritan cuando estoy jugando o divirtiéndome siempre…

-Espera un momento -Gastly levitó hasta haber quedado frente a la chica- ¡¿Eres la hija de los líderes de la tribu?! ¿¡De qué te quejas, Snorunt!? ¡Ser el o la líder de una tribu me parece una idea totalmente sorprendente! Deberías estar muy feliz.

-Pero no quiero serlo, Gastly -Exclamó agudizando su voz y ocultando sus manitas en su espalda- Lo único que quieren es que seas perfecta en todo y vivas en un constante estado inmóvil que te impida divertirte o hacer lo que quieres. Todo lo que haces es estar al tanto de todo lo que hacen nuestros enemigos y eso es muy aburrido. ¡Ni siquiera me dejan tomar el Té con mis mejores amigas Teddiursa, Cubchoo y Smoochum! ¿Cómo quieres que esté feliz? Me privan de mi libertad.

Fue un pequeño golpe a la pregunta tan osada del fantasma. Sí, tener poder sonaba más divertido de lo que era, pero siendo alguien cuyas compañías han sido contadas, las expectativas eran mucho más de las existentes.

Definitivamente había creído que estar en los zapatos de Snorunt era algo bueno, y aún después de aquella respuesta tan justificante respecto al trono, seguía creyendo que no todo era tan malo.

Estaba acostumbrado a la soledad y a la vida tan monótona que llevaba. Necesitaba hacer algo nuevo, aunque se mantenía anhelando la vida de Snorunt en secreto.

Una suave brisa sopló y el aroma primaveral de las múltiples plantas que adornaban el sitio impregnó el ambiente. Gastly y Snorunt observaban aún aquél hermoso lago luminoso en silencio. Había silencio, aunque no era incómodo, pero aún y con lo hermoso de la escena era un poco extraño.

-…Pero tus padres lo hacen porque te quieren…

-¿Qué dices? -Lo miró un tanto confundida.

-Ellos te quieren, Snorunt. Y estoy muy seguro de que no sólo les preocupa el bienestar de la Tribu, sino lo que sus enemigos puedan hacerte a ti.

-No los conoces, Gastly. No son como crees que son.

¿No son como creía que eran? Estaba dudoso. Todo padre quiere lo mejor para sus hijos, y los padres de ella de seguro no serían la excepción.

Buscaba las maneras correctas para hacer que se sientiera mejor, pero no todas resultaban efectivas.

Finalmente, una gran idea llegó a su mente sin avisar

-¡Entonces, permíteme conocerlos!

Desde ese día, su vida cambiaría. Gastly era un chico muy corriente y tenía un muy mal aspecto ante los ojos de ella. No era aceptado en la familia y tampoco aceptaban la cercanía que ambos habían comenzado a crear con el paso de los años.

Él era su mejor amigo y ella también lo era para él. Pero eso no importaba, aún teniendo su corazón blando cual gelatina se negaban renuentemente ante tal extraña amistad. Tal vez había sido muy mala idea aparecer como si nada ante la autoridad Suprema de la Tribu, sólo para formalizar su amistad con Snorunt.

Sin embargo, no era el fin. De vez en cuando, alguno de los dos se fugaba de sus respectivos lugares para reunirse en las noches a jugar. Toneladas de diversión, charla y sentimientos eran vividos en aquellas pequeñas y divertidas reuniones. En otras palabras, sus corazones sonreían casi tanto como ellos lo hacían, las risas eran abundantes y eso, de alguna u otra forma, era algo increíble para Gastly.

Varios ojos observaban a los pequeños jugando felizmente en aquél solitario valle bajo la luz de la luna, ocultos entre los arbustos cercanos al lugar. Espiar no era precisamente la palabra que utilizaban. Llámesele "Vigilar", que era similar a lo que en realidad hacían.

La gruesa voz masculina había dejado escapar cierto gruñido, haciendo denotar incomodidad en el gesto. Otro chico que le acompañaba, tan sólo atinó a preguntarle qué sucedía. La mirada aniquiladora de su compañero se había posado en él aún oculto dentro del arbusto, y en un intento fallido de no mover las ramas -Debido al ruido que ocasionaban, cosa que les delataría- lo atacó ligeramente utilizando Bola Sombras.

-Hay que ver que si eres tonto. ¡Cállate, podrían escucharnos!

La otra criatura reprimió un aullido de dolor y con una de sus patas delanteras procedió a frotar su mejilla golpeada, fulminando con la mirada a su "amigo" -Si es que podía llamarle así-.

-De haber sabido que recurrirías a la violencia, no habría venido contigo, Shuppet.

Shuppet lo miró un poco enfadado.

-Eres muy ruidoso, Scraggy. Si esos chicos llegan a saber que estamos aquí, nos irá bastante mal..

-¿Por qué crees eso? -Preguntó Scraggy sujetándose de sus pantalones como era de costumbre. Shuppet bajó su mirada indiferentemente.

-Gastly es un Pokémon muy obstinado y sé bien cuáles serían sus reacciones si nos, o al menos, me ve aquí. Y, al estar con esa pequeña Snorunt estoy muy seguro de que nos dejaría a tres metros bajo tierra si así lo quisiera.

-Interesante -Exclamó Scraggy con una de sus manos ahora en la barbilla, se encogió de hombros y luego siguió observando a la pequeña chica desde su escondite- Como a nosotros nos encanta causar problemas, por esa razón estamos aquí -Dijo con sarcasmo. Shuppet se limitó a contener sus impulsos de querer atacarlo y siguió observando la escena.

-Esa chica…

-¿Qué hay de malo con ella?

-Es ella, Scraggy, ¡Estoy seguro de que es ella, mírala!

-Ya la estoy mirando -Exclamó confuso- Y no entiendo nada, hermano. Vuelvo a preguntar: ¿Qué hay de malo con ella?

-No hay nada de malo -Negó- Pero, no se si recordarás de algún…Secreto del que hayas escuchado hablar de nuestros padres…

-¿Te refieres al secreto de la jo..? -Fue interrumpido por Shuppet luego de haber recibido otro impacto de Bolas Sombras, siendo embestido fuera del arbusto y causando un leve ruido. Gastly y Snorunt al escuchar el estruendo, inspeccionaron el lugar con la mirada. Scraggy se mantuvo oculto para evitar ser visto y Shuppet continuaba en el interior del arbusto escondido. Al cabo de varios segundos, abandonaron el tema sin importancia y continuaron divirtiendose en el prado.

Scraggy se acercó furioso y refunfuñando a su compañero mientras era introducido nuevamente dentro del arbusto.

-¡Estoy cansado de esto, amigo! Si vuelves a atacarme con tus bolas de sombra, me molestaré y no dudaré en utilizar algún ataque contigo también.

-Lo siento, lo siento -Se disculpó mientras negaba- Pero volviendo al tema…Esa chica que ves ahí es nada más y nada menos que la hija de los líderes de la Tribu Glalie, Scraggy. Es importante.

Scraggy se encogió de hombros.

-Por supuesto que lo es. Es la princesa de la tribu, he de suponer que eso tiene que ver con la razón por la que estamos aquí, ¿Correcto?

-Así es -asintió- Es la razón principal. Te he traído aquí con sólo una finalidad esencial cuyos resultados serían realmente favorecedores, tanto para tí como para mí. ¿Qué me dices, lo hacemos o no?

-Soy todo oídos…

…

Eso ha sido todo por ahora, queridos amigos. No olviden dejar sus reviews y comentarios. Me siento muy feliz de que se tomen el tiempo de leer mis creaciones, con todo mi cariño para ustedes.

Espero y les haya gustado, todos ustedes me motivan a continuar haciendo mi trabajo ^^

¡Hasta otra!


End file.
